A night with Gilgameshhh
by gilgameshhh
Summary: what happens when Saber tries to fight Gilgamesh without the Avalon....find out what.....very perverty....has adult contents..


A night with a Gilgamesh...

I don't own Gilgamesh, Saber and/or Fate/Stay Night.

This started out when Saber tried to defeat Gilgamesh without the Avalon...but since she doesn't have the Avalon...Saber failed to defeat him instead caused her to faint...

Saber wakes up tied-up in a bed only wearing her underwear...Then she heard footsteps coming...closer...and closer...the suddenly the door open and in comes Gilgamesh...Saber started shouting at him "where am I? release me this intant!!!" and Gilgamesh replied "don't worry my dear wife all of these are gonna be over and I'm sure you'll enjoy all of it". With a smirk on his face he started coming closer...and closer...only wear pants and a t-shirt...no such type of armory...and went over Saber. Now Gilgamesh is in top of Saber...He started harrassing Saber's lips...kissing them...licking them...but still Saber won't kiss back. Then Gilgamesh said " still a rebel are you?" and finally Gilgamesh started pressuring his tounge to Saber's lips...And finally Saber gave up...she opened her mouth and let Gilgamesh's tongue venture into it...Saber started kissing back with lots of passion and hungriness...craving for Gilgamesh... then suddenly Gilgamesh stopped...He needed to took some breath...With already enough breath he said "ohhh now your the hasty one", then he started to kiss her again...then he traveled down to her neck. Hearing her moaning was music to his ears. Then he started to remove her bra and started licking, sucking, harrasing Saber's nipples while he was pinching and massaging the other one. Saber's moan started to get louder...then he blew onto to wet and abused nipple and started to lick the other one. After this he untie Saber's rope knowing that Saber was already submitting herself to him. And with this Saber started to remove Gilgamesh's t-shirt and rolled him over so she could be on the top and she started to kiss him so passionately. Then she started to attack his neck and with this Gilgamesh said " bit hasty ain't you my dear?" and she started to trail down to his nippes. His body was so well tanned.. So well made with lots of muscles that moves with each movement he makes. His pecs were big and has pink nipples in it. So Saber started to massage Gilgamesh's other pec while she lick,suck and bite the other pec and nipple. Gilgamesh started to moan. Then Saber started to lick the other nipple while Gilgamesh was removing her panty. Gilgamesh started to insert his finger in Saber's womanhood. Then he added another one which he move it in a scissor-like movement. Then she also started to moan. Then Gilgamesh added the third and last finger...after this he lick his fingers from the juices that Saber released. Saber continuing her sucking of Gilgamesh's nipple started to move her knee in the inner thighs of Gilgamesh. She started to throb it as it started to harden. After this she blew on the wet nipples of Gilgamesh and started to like Gilgamesh's abs. Then she moved lower and removed Gilgamesh's pants along with the boxers. She gazed upon the fully-erect cock of Gilgamesh which was a 10 inch and was really thick. He was blonde cubic curls and was already thick. With 2 big balls. Then Gilgamesh said "well? how is it? big enough? or over?" and with this he started laughing. Saber replied 'its the biggest i ever seen...its my dream dick...i love it!!" and with this she started licking the head of the cock. the she started to massage the balls.Gilgamesh was moaning like wild. She then started bobbing her head up and down and sucking so good. Gilgamesh said" more...ughhhh...more please!!". Then she started to suck and swallowed the whole one last time. After this she started to lick and suck Gilgamesh's balls which was giving Gilgamesh's shivers and he likes it..He said "ughh...more...this feels so good!!" the Saber returned to his big cock and started to suck on it again...and bobbing her head up and down on it. Then Gilgamesh said "ughh...Saber...wait...i'm gonna cum...ughhh!!!" then he released inside Saber's mouth where Saber swallowed all of it. Then Gilgamesh turned Saber over and he was already on top. He then said "ready my dear wife?" and Saber said "anytime my love". And Gilgamesh said "my dear my very big cock has already grown weary...would you please massage it so it would erect again. Massage it good my dear so it can be erect and big just like you want it" and Saber replied " for you, anything for you my love". Then Saber reached for Gilgamesh's very big cock which was know lifeless and soft but still very big and started to massage it. Gilgamesh started to moan so loud as his cock become more lively again. When his cock was fully erect he said "ready my dear?" and Saber nooded. With this he thrust with all his might inside of Saber and started in a slow pace. and still slow. Then Saber said "faster...harder...faster...HARDER!!!" and with this Gilgamesh quickened his paced and fast and as hard as he can. Soon Saber started to feel alot of pleasure which Gilgamesh is already feeling from the start. After a few more thrust he cum inside of Saber.

Before Gilgamesh dosed of he said "I love you my dear wife" and Saber replied "and I too love you". Then they sleep together with Gilgamesh still inside of Saber (his cock was so big he doesn't have enough energy to remove it...hehehe)

When morning came, Saber found herself still attach to Gilgamesh with his dick inside her. Then she though of an idea with a smirk on her face. She removed Gilgamesh's dick from her and went down to lick it. And she started to suck it and it started to erect. Gilgamesh a tingling feeling in his cock only to find Saber sucking and licking on it. Gilgamesh said "still hungry for me my dear?" It has big and hard again 10 inches again, so thick. Saber started to lick Gilgamesh's cubic hair and Gilgamesh started again to moan. Then to his balls and back to his big cock. And with last loud moan he released inside Sabers mouth again. Saber swallowed all of it again. He said " thx alot my dear..." and with this they dose of again while Saber has Gilgamesh's cock inside her mouth as she sleeps.

Hope you enjoyed it!!! Dattebayo!!!


End file.
